Heart Attack
by MajselajseL
Summary: Hashirama gets a heart attack and gets hospitalized. Suddenly nothing else matters. Main pairing: HASHIMADA Fluff. Slight TobiIzu Fluff. Oneshot! Reviews are appriciated!


-Uchiha Mansion-

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_!" a hysteric voice screamed.

"_Make me_!" a second, less angry, voice growled back.

"… Damn… There are at it again…" Tobirama sighed from his seat on the couch in his boyfriend's living room. Izuna nodded from his spot beside him.

"… Hn."

"… Sometimes I really don't understand what makes them want to continue to be together…" Tobirama then mused. "… All they seem to do is fight… and screw."

"…" Izuna deadpanned at the statement and then sighed when hearing his brother scream for the hundredth time that half hour. "… Neither do I." he then admitted. "But… I know that Hashirama-san makes my brother happy. … _Most of the time_."

"… My brother claims the same thing, but then _this_ happens and makes me doubt it once again."

"… Everyone has their ups and downs… but this is… _ridiculous_…" Izuna sighed. He then frowned when noticing that their brothers had become quiet. "… That's interesting…" he then mused, sweating slightly.

"… Yeah…" the Senju agreed just as tense. "… It ended faster than usual…"

And then it happened…

"Get. _Out_."

"… Wha -?"

"_**Get the fuck out of my house**_!"

The two of them (Izuna and Tobirama) exchanged glances. That was a way more aggressive reaction than usual…

That surely couldn't be good…

-(Break)-

And right they were. It was one of those rare occasion were the two of them (Madara and Hashirama) got each other so worked up that it ended with nothing but hurt feelings between them…

It was one of those rare times were they wouldn't talk to each other before something extremely drastic happened or one of them (_Hashirama_, since Madara was always way too stubborn to admit it) regretted what he had said enough to actually apologise.

-A few weeks later-

**D****RING DRING **

"Aniki!" Izuna called from the kitchen. "Will you please pick up my cellphone?"

"Hn. If it's your boyfriend calling for phone sex, I swear I'll kill you." Izuna giggled before smirking.

"Hn."

"Hn? Uchiha Izuna's phone, Madara talking."

"Who is it?" Izuna asked, when realizing his brother had been awfully quiet for a while.

No answer.

"Aniki…? Izuna frowned, when he received no answer yet again. "… Aniki…? Is something wrong?" he then asked, walking into the living room. "… Did something happen? Please tell me!"

Madara still didn't answer. He seemed frozen in time.

Izuna's frown deepened in worry, when realizing his brother was trembling, _all_ over. That was new…

And it was defiantly _not _a good sign.

"… Aniki…?" he whined. Madara then finally reacted; he turned his head and – Izuna didn't believe his eyes. His brother was crying! "Wha –"

"… Hashirama had a heart attack…" Izuna gaped.

"… _No way_!"

-At the hospital-

"_Tobi_!" Izuna yelled, as he rushed into the room with his brother right on his heals. Both Senjus' jumped surprised in their seat; Hashirama in his hospital bed and his brother on a small chair beside it. "Oh, I'm sorry for surprising you… How are you?" he asked the oldest Senju sweetly, as he made his way to the bed.

Madara kept his position behind him, pointedly looking elsewhere.

"Compared to the fact that I just had a heart attack, I'm actually pretty good." Hashirama smiled. He then chuckled and pointed at his brother. "But I'm not so sure about this guy; he practically had a bigger heart attack than I did." Tobirama made a face, and then pouted, crossing his arms over the chest.

"Well, excuse me for caring about you…"

Both Hashirama and Izuna chuckled. The Senju then noticed Madara's long face and by that remembered their fight a few weeks ago.

"Izuna-kun, why don't you take Tobi with you down to the cafeteria and gets something to eat? I believe I have something to discuss with yourbrother." Izuna glanced at his brother quickly, but then smiled and outstretched a hand towards his boyfriend.

"Sure. Come, Tobi! I'm hungry."

-Down in the cafeteria-

"… What's with him…?" Tobirama asked quietly, as soon they were seated at a table opposite of each other. Seriously, the Uchiha's non-poker face confused him.

"… Who?" Izuna asked confused.

"Your brother…" Tobirama stated with a small frown, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Izuna sighed, and ran a hand through his long hair.

"… Aniki has never really been fond of hospitals. It only got worse when our parents died… He doesn't really believe in them anymore…" The Senju raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Ah… So even Uchiha Madara has a weakness, huh?" Izuna frowned at his boyfriend's attitude.

"Tobi! My brother is human! He have a heart! Of course he has weaknesses." he snapped. Why did his boyfriend always pull that crap about his brother? "They haven't been on good terms the last month, but Madara didn't hesitate one second whether he should show up or not!"

Tobirama looked surprised at him, taken back by the Uchiha's sudden aggressiveness. He then looked a bit embarrassed and apologizing to the side.

"… Sorry. I'm… I'm sorry." Izuna sighed frustrated, but then mirrored his boyfriend's painful and apologizing eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. It's your brother that's sick right now…"

"… Right…" Tobirama mumbled, looking pointedly elsewhere. He just wanted to forget…

-Meanwhile-

There was an awkward silence between the two males. Hashirama had been studying the silent Uchiha intensely ever since their younger brothers left them alone. The Uchiha hadn't moved a _muscle_.

"'Dara…" he finally called.

No reaction.

"'Dara… Come here." he cooed, while signalizing him to come closer by waving his left hand. He could see that the Uchiha hesitated; he shifted shortly from side to side, but then slowly approached him.

Hashirama took a hold on his (Madara's) waist/hips the second he was close enough, and pulled him onto his lap and then into a loose hug. Madara didn't resist the intimacy; he merely sighed and rested his head on the tanned male's strong shoulder.

"… Where's your thoughts?" the Senju asked him after awhile of comfortable silence.

"… On my parents… And how much I hate such places." Madara sighed, growling the last part. Hashirama chuckled softly.

"Right. I forgot how much you detest hospitals."

"…"

"… Madara." Hashirama then began, wanting to solve the conflict they had a few weeks back, but to his dismay; he received no reaction. "Madara, I'm sorry for overreacting the other day…"

"…"

"… I shouldn't have -!"

"… Urgh… _Will you shut up_?" Madara finally responded, growling, his voice close at breaking. The Senju looked confused at him. That had never happened before…

"What? _Why_?"

"… You're… s-_sick_. This is… _**not**_ the r-right time and place for a-apologies…!" Madara whined, hiding his face in his seme's chest. If the Senju didn't shut up right away, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the tears that threatened to escape. Hashirama looked surprised at him at first, but then rested his head on top of the Uchiha's, smiling softly, and then began stroking his (Madara's) back comfortably.

"_Right_. I'm sorry…"

-Next morning-

"How are you feeling today?" Izuna asked sweetly, while smiling cockily on the inside at the sight of his brother and the older Senju holding hands. It seemed like they had finally forgiven each other.

Hashirama smiled a bit tiredly, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I'm okay, I guess. A bit tired, but that's all… really." Madara and he exchanged glances, and tightened the grip on the other's hand shortly. "Somehow, I have never been better."

**Things happen when you least expect it… **

**Please review! ;3**


End file.
